Cruelle nuit
by Nyxia
Summary: OS / Caskett ... " Je ne tenterai plus d'intervenir dans ta vie, Kate. Mais ne me demande pas de partir, cela j'en suis incapable ... "


_Me revoilà avec une autre fanfiction de Castle ! :)_  
_Je suis désolée pour cette pause interminable; entre un festival de film dans ma ville, plusieurs problèmes personnels, un magnifique voyage à Boston, les amis, le travail et ma vie en générale, j'ai eu très peu de temps libre. J'ai tout de même été en mesure de grapiller quelques minutes içi et là pour écrire un nouveau One-Shot ! :) _  
_  
L'histoire prend place pendant le 3x24 "Knockout". En fait, j'ai décidé d'interpréter la scène du hangar, celle où Beckett et Castel retrouve le Capitaine et que celui-çi se fait tuer. Le moment où Castle et Beckett se retrouve dehors, où il lui met une main sur la bouche, toute cette scène nous n'entendons pas ce qui est dit. Alors j'ai décidé d'y mettre dialogue, mais surtout descriptions ! :) Et oui, moi et les descriptions! lol Donc, j'ai voulu transcrire toute l'ambiance et les émotions de cette scène entière du point de vue de Castle ! _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Emmène-moi plus loin qu'un monde imaginaire**  
**Ramène-moi plus près si je me perds**  
**Jusqu'au bout de toi, emmène-moi**

Tu étais là pour elle, il n'y avait aucune autre raison possible. Pour la protéger, ou plutôt pour t'en donner l'impression. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Capitaine Montgomery avait réquisitionné ton aide. Selon lui, tu étais le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. L'arrêter et donc la garder en vie. Tu te retrouvais maintenant dans un hangar à peine éclairé à douter de ton pouvoir de persuasion.  
Un affrontemant entre elle et son patron se jouait sous tes yeux alors que ce dernier t'ordonnait de déguerpir avec elle, de l'emmener loin d'içi. Tu posais une main sur l'épaule de ta muse, mais elle la repoussa d'un geste sec. Tu pouvais imaginé son corps tout entier tendu, rigide simplement qu'à la regarder. Elle n'écoutait rien, n'entendit pas quand tu prononça son prénom. Elle s'insurgeait, argumentait, tentait de faire entendre raison à son supérieur. Sa voix était douce, persuasive, mais il n'en démordait pas. Et toi, tu te disais, nul doute en tête, qu'il avait fait son choix, décidé de porter sa croix. Que c'était la fin. Que tu devais l'éloigner de l'éventuel massacre. Elle se refusait à toute autre possibilité que de se battre à ses côtés.  
Une voiture pointa un peu plus loin sur le stationnement et éteignit ses phares. Tu savais qu'il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps. À cet instant, Capitaine Montgomery t'importait peu, tout ce que tu désirais de tout ton être était qu'elle vive. Qu'elle vive et qu'elle n'en souffre pas trop.  
Le véhicule approchait d'avantage de l'entrée du hangar et stoppa. Une portière s'ouvrit.

Et tu fis ce que ta tête te clamait depuis le début. Tu l'agrippa par derrière, tenant fermement ses bras le long de son corps et la souleva. Elle était d'une légèreté surprenante. Dès qu'elle comprit quelle était ton intention, elle se déchaîna. Hurlante, elle vociféra son refus. Les sanglots qui étranglaient ses cris te déchirèrent le coeur. Tu quittais déjà l'entrepôt, atteignant bientôt la porte à l'arrière.  
Elle s'opposa, lutta. Supplia, se débattit. Donna des coups de pieds au hasard, s'arqua, griffa ce qu'elle pu. Elle se démenait et tu encaissais. Tu recevais ses coups, sa révolte comme des coups de fouet. Ils te percutaient de leur violente détresse, mais rien ne t'aurais fait flancher. Plus elle se désarticulait entre tes bras, plus tu t'entêtais à la garder contre toi.

Tu franchis la porte, voulant à tout prix mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et eux. Elle hurlait de la lâcher. Elle hurlait et suppliait. Elle hurlait ton prénom et de toutes les choses que tu aies entendu venant d'elle, rien ne te fit plus mal que ton prénom ainsi prononcé. Tu te sentais immensément responsable de sa douleur et souhaitais simplement qu'un jour elle puisse te pardonner que tu aies voulu une fois de plus t'immiscer dans sa vie.  
Tu redoutais de ce qui allait suivre, des minutes à venir et sans que tu ne saches trop pourquoi, elle cessa de se débattre comme si elle avait ressentit ton appréhension. Elle continuait de sangloter incontrôlablement et tu te demandas un instant s'il était possible de mourir d'avoir trop pleuré. Tu relâchas ton emprise espérant qu'elle arrive à mieux se maîtriser, mais à ton grand étonnement, elle s'effondra presque.  
Tu la retins de justesse, son corps alourdi secoué de sanglots, elle semblait vaincue, les épaules affaissées, plus aucune force ne l'habitant. Tu avais ton visage dans ses cheveux, toujours derrière elle et tu la tenais par la taille. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu te dissocier d'elle.

Tu l'entraînas plus loin, vers une voiture abandonnée. La prenant par les épaules, tu la retournas pour qu'elle soit face à toi, le dos contre la portière. Jamais tu n'aurais cru possible voir autant de douleur. Ses yeux noyés de larmes t'imploraient de la laisser partir. Tout ce qu'elle prononçait était inintelligible, sorte de pleurs et de supplications mêlés. Tu ne savais plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis votre départ du hangar, tout s'étant passé si vite.  
Aucune signe de vie ne venait de cette direction et tu souhaitais arriver à ce que personne ne vous remarque jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une solution pour partir au plus vite sans être vu.

Tu l'imploras de garder le silence, lui murmurant sans arrêt des mots réconfortants. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin, s'accrochèrent à toi. Vos regards s'ancraient, rendant la situation insupportable. Elle pleurait d'avantage et tu n'arrivais tout simplement plus à le tolérer. Trop de tourment et de supplice venant d'elle te tuait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle devait se taire à tout prix ou fermer les yeux. N'importe quoi pour que tu puisses reprendre ton souffle un moment sans avoir l'impression que sa souffrance te serrait le cœur comme un étau.

Tu posas une main sur sa bouche, de l'autre balayas son visage des longues mèches bouclées qui lui barraient les yeux. De surprise, son regard s'agrandit. Ton corps s'était rapproché du sien, à peine un mince espace vous séparait désormais.  
Elle était appuyé le dos contre la voiture, les genoux fléchis un peu, elle semblait s'affaisser sur elle-même. D'ordinaire si grande et élancée, tu la dépassais de plusieurs centimètres, la dominant de ta stature. Elle avait la tête levée vers toi, gémissante, réclamant silencieusement. Tu ne savais quoi dire, que faire, sentant son corps tout entier trembler sous toi. Tu lui aurais donné la lune et les étoiles, celles-là même qui faisaient luirent les larmes dans ses iris.

Tu lui aurais tout donner, tu aurais tout fait pour qu'elle oublie et qu'elle ne quémande plus. Qu'elle n'exige plus de toi ce que, tu le savais, ne pouvais lui donner. Tes doigts sur sa bouche, toujours, ses yeux fous à elle, ses lamentations. Et ses mains tout à coup qui se mirent à prendre ton visage, passer dans tes cheveux, se déposer sur ton cou.  
N'y tenant plus, tu lui dis la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être l'atteindre, trois mots qu'elle entendrait et accepterait. Tu disais "Je suis désolé", mais voulais qu'elle comprenne "Je t'aime". Et tu le répétas inlassablement, tes yeux fixés sur les siens espérant qu'elle saisisse la sincérité des mots, mais aussi l'amour qui s'y cachait.

Tes mains sur elle, les siennes sur toi, à s'accrocher, s'agripper, comme sur le rebord d'un précipice, à se tenir pour garder l'équilibre, et ces mots que tu ne pouvais plus taire. Et enfin, elle acquiesça. Parce qu'elle accepta ou qu'elle comprit, tu ne savais trop, mais elle hocha la tête et c'est comme si tout son corps se déchargeait lentement d'un poids, des larmes sillonnant ses joues, ses mains pressant plus fort ton visage. Ces gestes, cet assentiment te semblèrent une façon à elle, sa façon, d'évincer tes doutes, d'absoudre ce que tu avais fait. Et tu l'admiras et l'aimas d'avantage.

Puis vint ce que tu redoutais le plus. Des coups de feu retentirent tout près. Tu sentis ta muse se raidir d'inquiètude et c'était comme si tout ce que vous veniez de vivre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà s'évapora en un instant. Le silence qui suivit était lourd et immobile. Dans l'attente, vos yeux se confrontaient. Tu sus que tout était perdu lorsque deux autres coups de fusil résonnèrent et que l'affolement la gagna.  
Ce fut comme si tout en elle se réveilla, son instinct la poussa à se débattre de nouveau, cherchant une sortie de secours, un moyen de s'échapper. Tu avais sus l'appaiser et la garder à toi à peine quelques instant plus tôt, mais voilà que, et tu le savais, plus rien ne pouvait la retenir. Tu tentas tout de même d'attirer son attention dans un dernier élan dérisoire d'espérance.

" Laisse-moi t'emmener loin. Mais tu dois m'aider. Laisse-moi faire et je t'emmènerai loin d'içi."

Elle te jeta un bref regard. Mais le dernier coup de feu qui éclata termina d'achever tout espoir qui te restait alors que les larmes jaillirent de nouveau sur son beau visage et que la douleur reprenait sa place en maître dans tout son corps. C'est à peine si elle dut combattre ta résistance. Tu en avais tout simplement plus. Et tu ne voulais plus voir cette souffrance exposée. Tu la laissas donc partir, courir vers le hangar.  
Qui pouvait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce et ce qu'elle y découvrirait. Peut-être courait-elle à sa propre perte. Cette seule idée te secoua et te fit te retourner. Déjà, elle franchissait la porte, mais le bruit de ses sanglots te parvenait clairement. La nuit sans étoile semblait s'abattre sur toi telle une condamnation. Tu devais retrouver de la force, de l'énergie. Elle, elle en aura peu importe ce qu'elle trouvera derrière ces murs. Elle restera forte, solide, inébranlable en dépit de tout. Tu devais en faire autant. Tu devais être là pour elle, même si la voir souffrir te rongeait de l'intérieur, te grugeait le coeur, te déchiquetait l'âme.

Mais tu te forças enfin à bouger, à la rejoindre et lorsque tu entras, le souffle te manqua. Des corps partout. Et elle agenouillée, tremblante, de longs gémissement d'animal blessé s'échappant de sa bouche sans qu'elle semble s'en apercevoir alors que ses mains palpaient le trou béant à la poitrine du cadavre qu'était devenu Capitaine Montgomery. Tu savais qu'elle tentait d'arrêter le flot sanguin, de le ramener à la vie, mais les yeux révulsés de l'homme te confirmaient qu'il n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Tu t'agenouillas face à elle, de l'autre côté du cadavre. Ses gémissements rauques gagnaient en intensité et l'impuissance te submergea. Aucun de tes geste ne pourrait l'arrêter, elle était dans une détresse telle que tu doutais qu'elle se souvienne de ta présence. Pourtant, tu lui parlas le plus doucement possible, tes mains se posant sur les siennes pour que cesse ses mouvements frénétiques.

" Kate, c'est fini. Le Capitaine n'est déjà plus là, ça ne sert à rien. Viens, Kate. "

Elle poursuivait sa manoeuvre et contre toute attente, elle te répondit, mais tu ne reconnus pas sa voix devenue rauque, écorchée, lointaine.

" Ne me dis surtout pas quoi faire. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de te mêler de ma vie. C'est à cause de toi s'il est mort. Si tu n'étais pas venue, je serais resté avec lui et tout aurait été différent."

Ses paroles te percutèrent, mais d'avantage la souffrance dans son ton que le sens réel de ses mots te fit mal. Elle essayait de t'éloigner, elle avait déjà trop souffert dans sa vie. La colère et la douleur s'exprimaient dans ses mots et elle t'avait pris comme responsable. Soit ! tu ne demandais que cela puisque c'était la pure vérité. Tu te sentais responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, mais tu n'avais nullement l'intention ou le désir de la laisser en plan ou de disparaître. Elle voulait que tu t'éloignes, mais tu ferais le contraire. Ses mains, ses yeux fouillaient le corps et c'est lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui faire un massage cardiaque qu'une colère éclata en toi. Son supplice évident te coupait la respiration, mais tu enserras d'avantage ta prise sur ses mains.

" Regarde-moi, Kate."

Mais elle n'écoutait pas et tu n'en pouvais plus. De tes mains rouges de sang, tu te saisis de son visage et la forças à te regarder. Ta voix avait des accents violents, tu martelas chaque mot.

" Katherine Beckett, regarde-moi! "

Et elle leva la tête vers toi, première fois qu'elle te regardait depuis ton entrée dans le hangar. La surprise peignait son visage, jamais tu n'avais adopté un ton si dur avec elle. Ses prunelles étaient assombries de détermination, regard que tu avais vu si souvent. Innatendu, une énorme lame d'amour te vrilla le ventre, t'agita le coeur. Tes mains sur ses joues s'y retenaient, ne voulaient plus la lâcher. Tu voulais qu'elle te regarde, tu souhaitais qu'elle te voit et comprenne. Que tout était terminé, mais que ce n'était pas une fin en soi. Que Capitaine Montgomery n'était plus, mais qu'elle, si.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue et de ton pouce, l'effaça, laissant un sillage vermeille sur sa pomette.

" Je ne m'excuserai pas de m'être immiscé encore dans ta vie. C'est ce que les amis font. Cette dispute que nous avons eu m'a déraillé. J'ai pensé chaque mot que j'ai dis, et j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour toi. "

Ta voix manqua de se briser sur tes dernières paroles. Tes idées étaient confuses, ta tête ne voulait que du calme. Ton coeur désirait l'emmener loin, oublier votre dispute, vos mots durs et pourtant vrais.

" La seule chose dont je suis certain est que oui, tout aurait été différent si je n'étais pas venue ce soir. Tu serais probablement étendue près du Capitaine, immobile et sans vie."

Tes mains quittèrent avec regret son visage, tu te relevas, t'éloignas d'elle, de son amertume, son chagrin et sa colère. Tes yeux se tournèrent vers l'extérieur, la nuit noire engloutissait le paysage faisant écho à ton âme qui était noyé d'obscurité.

" Je ne tenterai plus t'intervenir dans ta vie, Kate. Mais ne me demande pas de partir, cela j'en suis incapable. Peu importe ce que nous sommes tous les deux, amis, partenaires ou quelque chose d'indéfini, je reste. Nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et c'est ce que je ferai. Always. "

Avant de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait répondre, tu sortis. La fraîcheur de la nuit t'emplit les poumons, tu tentas de respirer, enfin. Tu enfonças tes mains dans les poches de ton manteau, évitant ainsi de les voir trembler. Tu ignorais pour la suite, si tu devais appeler le comissariat, tes collègues, une ambulance.  
Et cette connexion inexplicable qui te lie à ta muse se manifesta une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle te retrouvait au dehors, son épaule venant frôler la tienne. Elle avait passé un coup de fil à Esposito et Ryan et ils avaient assuré de s'occuper des détails techniques. Ils avaient juré de gardé tout cela secret et de venir les rejoindre dès qu'ils le pourraient. Vous deviez attendre.  
Tu lui jeta un coup d'oeil oblique. Les bras croisés, elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le ciel. Muette et immuable, elle semblait pourtant sereine.

" Emmène-moi où tu veux."

Chuchoté, tu doutais qu'elle avait parlé. Son bras était maintenant pressé contre le tien, tu sentais qu'elle s'appuyait contre toi et à ton étonnement, elle posa la tête sur ton épaule.

" Après les funérailles, conduis-moi n'importe où. Loin. Pour un moment. "

Tu inspiras profondément, sa colère était passée. Maintenant, tu avais conscience que les choses ne reviendraient peut-être pas tout à fait à ce qu'elles étaient, votre dispute vous ayant ébranlé tous les deux plus qu'elle n'en paraissait. Pourtant, tu savais que ta muse traverserait ce deuil, cette nouvelle tempête avec force, comme toutes les fois où elle dut le faire. Et tu seras là. À attendre, tout près, mais tu seras à ses côtés, peu importe ce qui suivra.

Tu déposas ton manteau sur ses épaules et l'enserras de tes bras. Elle releva la tête vers toi, un sourire au bord des larmes. Tes lèvres effleurèrent ses cheveux en un baiser et tu laissas ta joue tout contre sa tête. Tes yeux se levèrent vers le ciel et tu remarquas avec contentement que plusieurs étoiles étaient apparues, éclairant la noirceur de cette nuit cruelle. Et tu te dis que peut-être, finalement, tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

_Et alors ? Je sais que pour certains le style peu paraître lourd; énormément de descriptions, peu de dialogues, et surtout écrit à la 2ième personne, chose plutôt rare avec les fanfictions - pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris ainsi, et j'avoue que c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien, mais qui ne se prête pas à toutes les fics !  
J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié - si non, vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire constructif sur votre vision de la chose ! :)_  
_Alors que la 6ième saison est en cours (oh, et quelle saison ! *_*), je ne suis pas trop d'actualité avec une fanfiction sur la saison 3, mais j'espère tout de même que vous ayez aimé! ;)  
Allez, laisser une review au passage, ça ferait drôlement ma journée ! :)_


End file.
